


Babe, Your Dean is Showing

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Written for @spnpolybingo and @spnfluffbingo.It’s also written for @impalaimagining’s celebration of national pie day and I forced her to beta it for me too ;)***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***





	Babe, Your Dean is Showing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnpolybingo and @spnfluffbingo.
> 
> It’s also written for @impalaimagining’s celebration of national pie day and I forced her to beta it for me too ;)
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***

Danneel stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that met her. Her kitchen along with her oldest daughter and wife were all covered in flour, sugar and various ingredients, while her husband sat at the table, stuffing his face with whatever baked goods were put in front of him. Danneel’s brows shot to her forehead as she tried her very best to sound angry and not burst into laughter.

“JJ and Y/N Ackles. What are you doing to my kitchen?” Danneel scolded, but neither of the two were fooled. They just looked up at her smiling brightly and Danneel instantly cracked, smiling back at them.

“Mama is proving to Auntie Taylor she can sell more pies than her,” JJ stated proudly, before Y/N took over with a giggle, clearly picking up on the confused look on Danneel’s face.

“It’s the annual bake sale tomorrow and Taylor was being a smartass,” Y/N explained, making Danneel throw her head back in laughter.

“Just because your friend is being a smartass my poor kitchen has to suffer?” She teased, walking up behind you and kissing your cheek, wiggling her nose at JJ, making the little girl laugh.

“Oh come on. They are having fun,” Jensen spoke with a mouthful of pie, smiling at his family’s shenanigans. “I’ll help them clean up later.”

Danneel instantly rolled her eyes lovingly at her husband, resting her chin against Y/N’s shoulder, “you know you won’t win anything if you let Jay eat it all sweetie.”

“Hey! Don’t ruin it. I am just quality checking,” Jensen smirked, making the three girls laugh, and Danneel walk up to the table bending over. She stopped with her lips inches from his, throwing him a wink and a playful smile.

“Babe, you’re Dean is showing,” she teased before a squeal sounded through the kitchen. Jensen definitely had the reflexes of a hunter, and he moved faster than Danneel had forseen, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap, crashing his lips against hers.

Danneel was laughing when Jensen finally allowed her to pull back, and she looked up at Y/N, “if you can keep Jay from eating them all you’ll definitely win. That’s your best pie yet,” she grinned, licking her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. It keeps me going :)


End file.
